Let Me Help You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry need's help, and he finds it in the most unexpected of places. Can Severus help him heal? and, maybe, give them both a happy ending while he's at it? Read to find out.


**Written for the Write all the ships challenge / Duct tape - Purple / One Million Added Words Competition / Represent that Character Challenge / Favorite Character Pairing Challenge. **

**Word Count Minus A/N - 2722 **

**Let Me Help You **

Harry walked the corridors, deep in thought. He didn't have to do his rounds this way, he still had the Marauders Map, but tonight he was restless. The seventh anniversary of the battle, and already, people were forgetting. Of course it was to be expected in a way, people had moved on with their lives, put the war behind them the best they could, but not all of them had been as affected as him, he supposed.

Ron and Hermione had been to see him earlier that day, and it had been nice to catch up with them, but it would never be the same as it once was. There was an awkwardness there that had never been there before, a distance. He hadn't seen them for almost four months. Hermione wrote to him often, but since the argument, well, they would never be as close as they had been before.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the dark figure as he passed him in the corridor.

"If this is the way you do rounds, I am not surprised if you miss students," a voice sneered at him from the dark.

"This isn't the way I do rounds. There are no students out of their houses. I am simply taking a walk," Harry replied calmly, continuing his journey as though uninterrupted. He had learnt over his years as Professor that the Potions Master would always try to get a reaction, and would then walk away smugly leaving Harry feeling unreasonable angry. He had learnt to simply ignore the jibes. It was less frustrating that way.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Snape asked with a sigh, falling into step beside him.

"You need to ask? What kind of a spy are you?" Harry replied with a snort. He knew that Snape knew exactly what was wrong. After all, he had been affected by the war as much as Harry had, more so perhaps.

"A retired one. A tired one. Take your pick," came the reply, a resigned tone telling Harry that he understood.

"Go to bed Severus, get some rest. There are no students out of bed tonight," Harry reiterated, turning the corridor to head back towards his quarters.

"How do you know?"

"You might be a spy, but I have my own tricks. Goodnight Professor."

xxxx

The Great Hall was noisy, breakfast in full swing when Harry took his seat at the head table the morning after. He had cast his usual glamours, hiding the bags under his eyes and the pale complexion he sported these days. Snape sat on his left, Dumbledore on his right, just the same as every other morning. Harry could see the concern in Albus's eyes when he glanced at him, but he merely offered him a small smile and poured a coffee. Picking up a piece of toast, he ripped it into small pieces, placing on the plate in front of him.

He didn't often feel hunger anymore, a side effect of the sleepless nights he supposed. Even to his own eyes he was wearing away, but he didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't take dreamless sleep any longer, having developed an immunity over the years. No other sleeping potion was strong enough to stop the nightmares, so he simply didn't sleep until he couldn't function anymore.

"I hear there were no student wandering's last night, Harry?" Albus said, the twinkle in his eyes as strong as ever.

"Nope, they behaved themselves I'm glad to say. They might have found themselves with more than a detention had they been playing up last night," Harry replied with a small smile.

"Hmm, you only have lesson's this morning, is that right, my boy?"

Harry nodded absently, not noticing the trap until it was too late to avoid it.

"Ah, marvelous, then you'll come for afternoon tea with me, around two?"

Harry sighed. "Of course, Albus. If you'll excuse me?"

He stood, picking up the coffee cup as he did, and left the table, leaving the untouched toast on the plate. He missed the concerned glances from both the Headmaster and the Potions Master cast at it.

xxxx

"How is everything going Harry? You know I can see through your glamours, no matter how well applied they are?"

"Everything is fine, Albus, really. I am having a few sleeping problems, its nothing to be concerned about."

"If you are sure. It would not be a problem for me to have Severus brew something to help with that."

"They do not work, its pointless. Honestly, it's manageable."

"Very well. I will not press you about it, but please, know I am always here if you need or want to talk."

"Thank you."

xxxx

The summer holidays passed without incident, Harry spending much of his time in his quarters, reading a book in front of the fire. He saw Ron and Hermione, but again, the awkwardness was still there. Neville visited with the news that he was taking over the Herbology Post in the fall, something that made Harry smile, truly smile, for the first time in months. He had missed his unassuming friend while he had been travelling.

The staff meeting took place the week before school began, and Albus had more that one unpleasant surprise in store for his put upon teachers.

"We'll be holding three balls this year, and you will all have to supervise. You can arrange between yourselves who gets inside and who does the corridors, but you will all supervise one way or another. You included, Severus. Glare at me all you want, good sir. The first ball will be on Halloween, a costume party, a delightful muggle tradition that has me feeling rather excited. There will be a Hogsmead visit the weekend it takes place."

"A costume party?" Severus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Severus, costume will be required. From _Everybody_."

"You can think again if you think I'm wearing a costume," he snarled at the headmaster, making Harry chuckle. When questioning eyes turned on him, Harry shrugged.

"You know he's going to win Severus, give in gracefully. You'll only waste time and air trying to convince the Headmaster otherwise on such an order. You should know that by now."

"Oh, and you're quite happy to join in and dress up?" Severus asked, looking rather surprised at the younger professor.

"I just know to pick my battles."

xxxx

Harry looked himself over in the mirror, not overly disgusted with the outfit he had chosen. A muggle tuxedo, he had decided, would be fine. If anyone asked, he would tell them he was James Bond. He doubted many of them would know who that was. He had lucked out for the dance and been given corridor duty anyway, so he wouldn't see many people, he hoped.

Applying his glamours, he slid his wand up his sleeve and left his quarters, taking the map with him. Hopefully he would have a fairly quiet night. Stationing himself outside the hall, he smiled at the few late students, complimenting their outfits, being the professor Potter they all knew. Kind, fair, but not to be crossed.

"Nice tux, Potter," Snape said as he walked toward him, taking the seat beside him.

"Thanks. Nice suit. Muggle bodyguard?" Harry asked, eyeing Severus. He was wearing a black suit, an earpiece and a radio the only giveaways that he was even in costume.

Severus nodded with a small smirk.

"Well, the Headmaster cannot complain. He didn't specify on _what_ costumes we had to wear."

"I know. You realise, though, that we are to be expected to wear full formal for the yule ball?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable. "I know."

"That mean's decidedly more for you, I know, but I admit, I am not happy about wearing the Prince family formals."

"Well, the Headmaster will have his reasons I'm sure. Would you like some?" Harry asked, offering a small hip flask. "It's firewhiskey."

Snape took the flask with a smile, nodding in thanks. Taking a drink, he handed it back.

"Is it self re-filling?"

"Of course. It's going to be a long night."

xxxx

At ten past one, Harry sighed in relief. The map was showing all students in bed. He started the walk to his quarters not surprised to run into Snape on his way.

"The student's are in bed. You can retire for the night," Harry told him as he walked passed.

A chuckle, followed by footsteps told him that Severus was coming for a nigh cap.

Entering his quarters, Harry left the door open for Severus to follow him, and set about preparing two, rather large, whiskeys. He gestured to the sitting room, handing a glass to his guest. Taking off the suit jacket, followed closely by the tie, Harry took a seat, surprised when Severus chose to sit next to him instead of facing him as was their usual seats on the rare occasions they shared a drink.

They sat in silence for a while, Harry very much aware of just how close Severus was to him. He wondered how much of the sudden lust he was feeling was the alcohol he had consumed and how much was actually him. He doubted he could blame the alcohol too much. After all, nightmares weren't the only thing that kept him up at night.

"It can help you know, to talk about it."

Harry startled, and Severus chuckled.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked edgily.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you lately. You've been far more...reserved than your usual self this past year. I am here, if you want to talk."

"I...I don't even know how to talk about it anymore. Albus offered the same thing, and if I thought I could explain, I would try, but I can't. I... I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to apologise for not being about to talk about something. It took me twenty years to talk to Albus. Just, do me a favor. Don't wait as long as I did."

Harry nodded absently. He was tired, he realised, tired of hiding behind glamours, tired of being silent, tired of his life the way it was.

"I... The nightmares. They're not just about the war. I mean, the majority of it is, but some are from...before."

"Black?" Severus asked, unsure of how far back Harry was talking about.

"If I...if I take the glamours away, show you what I mean, do you promise to tell no one. Not even the Headmaster."

"You have my word, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, and silently will away the glamours. Severus gasped when he saw just how tired Harry looked, and how pale he was.

"If that shocked you, you've seen nothing yet," Harry chuckled, a nervous chuckle of a bravado he didn't feel.

Slowly unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing, he took a deep breath and pulled it off, turning his back to Severus to show him what he was really hiding.

He heard nothing from Severus, and he started to wonder if the scars truly were as horrifically disgusting as he thought they were. He was surprised when strong yet gentle hands took his arms, turning him around to face Severus, before the hands became arms that were embracing him. Harry didn't realise he was crying until he felt how wet Severus's shirt was beneath his face.

Mortified he pulled back, only to be held in place.

"The tears will make you feel better. Let it out, I have no intentions of ever wearing this horrendous shirt again anyway."

xxxx

Harry didn't know how long he cried for, didn't know how long they sat on his sofa, but to his surprise, when his eyes dried up, he did feel better. He pulled back gently, almost ashamed to look at Severus.

Summoning a t-shirt, he slipped it over his head quickly.

"Don't be ashamed Harry. What those...What you went through was something no child should have to live through. It is a credit to yourself that you are as well adjusted as you are. Will you let me help you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Silly boy, I am a Potions Master. Do you not think I can get rid of these scars for you? Do you not think that I can modify Dreamless sleep, adjust it to your requirements?"

"Really? I...Uh...Thank you."

Severus sat forward on his seat, before standing, pulling Harry up with him.

"You're welcome. I think it's time for me to go, but come to my quarters tomorrow evening for dinner. We can eat, and discuss potions. I am sure you will be riveted."

Harry walked Severus to the door, but before he opened it, he turned back to the Potions Master. At almost the same height, he didn't need to reach too much to press a small, gentle kiss to his lips.

"Really, thank you."

"I hope that wasn't just because you feel I am your rescuer. We will talk about that tomorrow also. Goodnight Harry."

Severus traced a hand softly over Harry's jaw once, before he left the quarters.

Harry slept, soundly and without fear, for eight hours that night.

xxxx

It was with some trepidation that Harry knocked on Severus' door the following evening. Severus answered promptly, and let Harry passed. Dinner was just ready, and so they sat at the small dining table.

"How did you sleep?" Severus asked, with a small smile.

"Well. Really well actually. No nightmares."

"That's good. It was plain to see you needed it. I have a set of potions for you to try, none of them dangerous, fear not, but I am unsure which one will work best for you. It will be trial and error for a while."

Harry nodded, as he picked up his knife and fork. He should never have doubted that Severus would be able to find possible potions to help him. They ate in silence for a while, the only sounds being the crackle from the fire and the occasional scrape on their plates from cutlery.

When they had both eaten their fill, Severus led Harry to the sofa in front of the fire, handing him a glass of elf made wine as he did so.

"Take your shirt off please," Severus requested. Harry did so immediately and Severus smiled.

"I am honored you trust me so much. This might be cold, and it may tingle for a while," he told Harry, as he began to rub an ointment in to the scars that plagued Harry.

Harry tensed for a moment before relaxing. Before long he had nodded off on the sofa, enjoying the ministrations of Severus' long fingers massaging his back.

When he jerked awake an hour later, it was to find Severus sitting beside him, watching over him with a small smile on his face. As Harry sat up, he felt...free.

"Would you like to see?" Severus asked, conjuring a tall mirror. Harry turned, looking over his shoulder at his back to find it blemish free. No scars, no horrible reminders of a horrible past he would rather forget.

"You..How...You did it. I don't...I can't thank you enough."

"You're thanks are not necessary Harry. I believe we had one other thing to discuss this evening?"

"Ah." Harry muttered as he pulled his shirt back on. He sat beside Severus, nerves back in full force, butterflies squirming unpleasantly in his stomach.

"I didn't kiss you because you are my...rescuer. I kissed you because I care about you. I kissed you because I find you attractive. I kissed you because I wanted to, Severus. I have for a while."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Severus murmured, turning Harry's head, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"Oh, Harry?" Severus asked quietly, as they pulled back slightly for air. "Would you be my date for the Yule Ball?"

**Please drop a review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
